Not Moving From This Couch
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Robin refuses to get up from the couch to go to bed - and he has a pretty good reason why... One shot, RobStar.


**Hey, guys. Here's the first new Teen Titans fic I've written for a while. I highly hope you enjoy it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven stepped through the doors that led into the lounge of Titans Tower. The dim glow of the TV was all they needed to see the back of Robin's head. The boy wonder was resting on the couch, having not moved from there all night..

"Hey, man! Ain't it time you got some shuteye?" Cyborg suggested. "We've had a busy day fighting crime and protecting the city today."

"Shh!" The only part of Robin's body that moved from the couch was his finger as he lifted it to his lips, ordering Cyborg to be quiet. He showed no signs of wanting to retire to bed, or even to leave the spot he was at.

The other three titans stared blankly in surprise. They exchanged puzzled looks with one another before facing their leader again.

"Hey, I love staying up late and watching TV as much as you, dude," said Beast Boy, "but you don't wanna not sleep and struggle to stay awake tomorrow. Trust me, I've done that! It sucks!"

"I'm not going to bed," Robin said bluntly without even looking at them.

"Aw, c'mon, man!" Cyborg's voice raised as his patience began to wear thin. "You can watch TV tomorrow. I'll record whatever it is your watching if you're so worried about missing it!"

"Shh!" Robin ordered Cyborg to be quiet again. He glanced back at his friends, taking in the stunned looks they were giving him. "I'm stayin' here. You guys just go off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Well alright then," Raven replied dryly, not willing to talk their leader out of what he was so serious about doing. "See you in the morning."

The three swung around to head through the doors that led out of the lounge. Robin listened to their voices drifting away as they headed to their rooms.

"What's he wanting to stay there for at this time?" Cyborg could be heard wondering.

"He must have his reasons," Raven said quietly.

"Yeah!" A snicker came from Beast Boy. "He must be watchin' some really bad movie that they put on at this hour when nobody's awake to see it! He's just too embarrassed to admit he likes it to us!"

Robin waited until his friends' voices had drifted away, indicating they were out of earshot. Then he turned his attention to what was making him choose to stay on the couch for the night.

It wasn't what was broadcasting on the TV in front of him.

It was who was snuggled up next to him.

Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg hadn't been able to see that Starfire was laying at Robin's side. His one arm was wrapped around her to hold her close to him. He raised his free hand to remove his mask so as to take a better look at her. The glow of the TV screen allowed the Boy Wonder to see all of the young Tamarian's beauty in the dark. Her green eyes were closed while a soft smile of content was drawn across her sweet face.

How peaceful Starfire looked while asleep was enough to make the normally serious-minded Robin smile himself. There was no way he was going to get up from this couch to go to bed and leave her here all by herself. He was willing to stay here all night for her if he had to. Throwing his mask down onto the table, he wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her deeper into his embrace.

Starfire let off a few mumbles in her sleep, able to sense who was holding and protecting her. Grateful to have him remain on the couch just for her, she nuzzled her weary head against his body, the smile never leaving her face. "I love you, Robin."

Robin's heart hammered in his chest over hearing the girl he adored express her feelings towards him. Keeping his arms around her, he lowered his lips towards her red hair, planting a kiss on top of her head. "I love you too, Star."

* * *

 **Hope it was alright. Sorry if it wasn't very good. Hoping to write more stories of this fantastic series again soon. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
